


Shadow Girl

by Hinn_Raven



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RvB Smut Week, Safewords, Stress Relief, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven
Summary: Connie had a rough day and needed to release some tension. Tex has a few ideas.





	Shadow Girl

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY SMUT WEEK! One of my two entries for this week; the other will be up on AU day. 
> 
> This is a piece of a larger fic I'm working on focusing on these two. No context needed though. Just some good old fashioned Tex wrecking Connie.

It had been a _very_ long day, and all Connie wanted to do was punch something. But it was late at night and she couldn’t afford to draw attention by breaking the punching bags at the late hour, so instead she just went back to her room, hoping to sleep it off.

Of course, Texas was waiting for her in the room, sitting on Connie’s bed. Her eyes swept over Connie. “Long day?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Connie said shortly. She didn’t bother asking how Tex had gotten into her room. It was never worth asking.  

“Hmm,” Tex said, getting to her feet and approaching Connie. She was still in her armor except for her helmet, which sat on Connie’s bedside table. She tilted Connie’s head back with a finger under her chin. “I think I can help with that.”

“I don’t need you to coddle me,” Connie said, eyes narrow.

“Who said anything about coddling?” Tex said, smirking for a moment before Connie let out a yelp as Tex spun her around and pinned her to the wall.

“Pick a word,” Tex said, her mouth hot and demanding on Connie’s ear.

“I don’t need one,” Connie hissed, twisting in Tex’s grip, rolling her hips to try to throw her off. But Tex’s left hand remained gripping on her left hip, thumb casually tracing circles above her hipbone on the patch of bare skin where Connie’s tank top had ridden up. Her right hand was occupied with keeping Connie’s arm twisted up behind her back in a hold that was just the right side of painful. “Fu—fuck you,” she added when Tex caught the lobe of her ear between her teeth.

“A _word_ , Connecticut,” Tex repeated, her breath tickling Connie’s neck. “Or I’ll think you mean it and leave.”

Connie had enough self-control not to voice a protest at the idea of Tex stopping. Worse, of her leaving Connie to deal with the heat pooling in her stomach alone. Connie had to approve of Tex’s method of helping. She’d already managed to get under her skin.

She was quiet long enough that Tex let go of her arm, preparing to leave. It was probably a bluff, because Tex clearly knew how much she was affecting Connie, but it was the opportunity that Connie needed. She spun them around, gripping Tex’s chestplate to press her against the wall, like Tex had pinned her moments ago. Plastering herself against Tex’s chest (Connie wanted to strip Tex out of all the damned armor, piece by piece, with her _teeth_ if necessary), Connie latched onto Tex’s neck with her own mouth.

Tex smirked at her, seemingly unaffected by the hickey Connie sucking onto her collarbone. “So?”

Connie bit down hard, and Tex yanked her hair, pulling her off. Connie struggled in Tex’s grip for a moment before finally giving in and going loose limbed and willing. “Shadow,” she whispered, with maybe a hint of sullenness.

Tex let out that amused snort of hers that Connie loved to hear. “Sure thing, Shadow Girl.”

Connie let out a yelp as Tex pushed her forward, slamming her to the floor before Connie could protest that stupid nickname. Why Tex was so caught on it, she’d never know, but it irritated the fuck out of Connie. “I _have_ a bed,” she gasped as Tex sunk her teeth into her pulse point in retaliation for Connie’s earlier bite.

“I know,” Tex said smugly, straddling Connie’s chest. Her weight was enough to keep Connie pinned to the ground and then some.

Watching Tex remove her armor was fascinating. She handled it with a confidence but also a delicacy unlike anything that Connie had seen. It was as much a part of her skin as the rest of her, Connie knew. It was all a part of her. Even more so than for the rest of them, seeing Tex out of armor was a vulnerability, a gift. Once Tex finished removing her gloves and upper armor, she pressed herself down across Connie again, grabbing a breast in one hand while pressing an armored knee up between Connie’s legs.

Connie didn’t cry out, but her mouth fell open slightly as Tex carefully began to explore her chest as best she could through the fabric of her sports bra and tank top. Her knee kept shifting, and Connie gave in, grinding against the pressure.

Her heart was racing in her chest, and Tex could probably feel it through her clothes. She was getting wet, and Tex absolutely knew it. And she was enjoying it.

Tex smirked at her, grabbing Connie’s legs and hooking them around her waist. Connie latched on eagerly and wrapped her arms around Tex’s neck, kissing her. Like always, Tex tasted like metal; one of those subtle hints of her inhumanity that all the Director’s tricks couldn’t overcome. Standing up, Tex moved the two of them across the room, heading towards the bed.

Tex dumped her on the bed without ceremony, and Connie grinned. When Tex promised stress relief, she didn’t go halfway.

“Stay,” Tex said, getting to her feet to remove the rest of her armor.

Connie considered doing what Tex said, then decided there was no the fun in that. Tex had her back to her, stripping out of the exosuit and lower armor, revealing the black sports bra and panties she wore underneath. Connie shed her own tank top and bra and kicked away her pajama shorts, pushing aside the fabric of her panties to press fingers in, watching Tex with heavily lidded eyes. She followed the line of Tex’s body up from her muscular calves, hungrily looking at the curve of Tex’s ass beneath her regulation underwear, before moving up to her back, as muscular as the rest of her, with the added bonus of Tex’s fantastic arms being in view as she reached behind her to unclasp her bra.

Tex was gorgeous. Connie had known that for a long time. That and the knowledge that Tex didn’t want her to do it made it easy to rub her thumb against her clit while working her fingers in and out.  

Turning around, Tex caught on quickly, and grabbed Connie’s wrist. “Pushing tonight, Shadow Girl?” Tex said. Her grip was like iron, and Connie twisted as if trying to free herself. But Tex’s smirk said she knew that Connie didn’t really want her to let go.

Instead, Tex dragged her hands above her head, pinning them against the headboard. Before Connie could make as much as a crack about handcuffs, Tex produced _Connie’s_ cuffs, the ones that were supposed to be hidden under a false bottom in her nightstand and snapped them around her wrists.

“Where did you even—when?” Connie tugged on them, staring. Tex wasn’t supposed to _know_ about those, let alone have them ready to be used.

“You think I didn’t find them the first time I broke into your room?” Tex rubbed her thumb over Connie’s cheek, smirking.

Connie glared at her.

“You’re cute when you’re mad,” Tex said, bending over to catch Connie’s bottom lip between her teeth. “You can slip out of those, right?”

“They’re _my_ cuffs,” Connie said, almost offended at the thought that she _couldn’t_ slip them. “Of course I can. It just takes time.”

“Tell you what,” Tex said, reaching down and finding the waistband of Connie’s panties, pushing them down slowly until they bunched around Connie’s knees, her fingers brushing just over the mound of hair. “If you get out of those before I make you come, you can make _me_ pick a word next time.”

The thought of _that_ made Connie pause for a moment, eyes darkening. She’d definitely thought about that before; getting Tex to fall apart, forcing her to call her _Connie_ , getting her to _beg_. She grinned up at Tex. “Deal,” she said, and if she was a little breathless, well, Tex had just settled her weight on her legs and was tracing her already slick folds with her fingers.

Tex’s smirk was confident enough that Connie immediately started twisting her wrists, trying to find the give she’d need to get started. Tex flicked her thumb across Connie’s clit and Connie’s hips jerked without meaning to. Connie pressed her head back into the pillow, struggling to control her breathing as Tex gently pressed one finger inside her.

Tex didn’t _do_ gentle, that was the point. Connie had been prepared for the rough way Tex would grab her hips, of the way she would work Connie over with the brutal efficiency she brought to everything she did. But she hadn’t prepared herself for a powerful hand stroking her thigh as the other one moved in and out of Connie at a maddeningly slow pace. Connie tugged at the cuffs, distracted from her escape. “Damn it Tex,” she muttered. “ _Fuck_.”

Tex snorted at her, and bent her head so that Connie could feel her breath on her legs and sex. Swearing again, Connie tried to focus on the feeling of the cuffs around her wrists instead of Tex’s fingers, but she was pulled back again as Tex’s tongue lapped out to brush over her clit again, just long enough to cause Connie to lose her concentration and to moan.

It was wonderful but not enough, not nearly enough, and not what Connie wanted. This was maddening, tied down, her lover being soft and gentle instead of wrecking her, and Connie knew exactly why Tex was doing it that way. Proving a point, just like making Connie pick a damned safeword, just like tying Connie to the bed with her own fucking handcuffs.

“ _Tex_ ,” she whined, and damn it, she was whining, Tex was going to be insufferable. But Connie needed more, and Tex wasn’t about to give it to her until she _asked_ , because she was a fucking _asshole_ like that.

“Don’t like it gentle, do you?” Tex laughed. “Thought I’d give you a chance to get out before I got started, that’s all.”

Connie scowled down at her, quickly trying to resume her escape. Laughing, Tex leaned up to kiss Connie again, hot and brutal, biting down on Connie’s lip to swallow down the noise Connie made when Tex began to pick up the pace.

Connie writhed beneath her, moaning loudly into Tex’s mouth as Tex’s calloused fingers plunged in and out of her, her thumb darting down to press against Connie’s clit just often enough to keep Connie’s fingers trembling as she fumbled for the hidden latches in her cuffs. Fuck, this was embarrassing, Connie was supposed to be faster than this.

Tex was laughing against Connie’s mouth, proud of herself as she pulled Connie apart. “C’mon, Shadow Girl,” she whispered against Connie’s ear. “I thought you could give me the slip.”

Connie’s groan as Tex’s hand found her breast, slowly starting to circle the nipple with her finger was loud and open. Flushing, Connie jerked the chain of the cuffs hard, making the metal dig into her wrists enough to try to refocus herself, to try to keep her mind off the sensations in her breast and clit and vagina—

Connie yelped as suddenly a buzzing sensation filled her, craning her neck to figure out _where the hell Tex had gotten a vibrator_ , but she couldn’t see one, all she could see was Tex’s hand, exactly where it had been.

Catching her look, Tex smirked at her, and raised up her hand, which was shaking so fast that it was functioning as a vibrator.

“ _Cheating_ ,” Connie gasped as the thumb, vibrating like the rest of the digits, circled her clit.

“What’s the fun of being a robot if I can’t make you scream?” Tex said, biting down hard on Connie’s neck.

Connie bit her lip as Tex began to work her vagina harder and faster than before, fucking her with that impossible speed and fury that grabbed her and made her stop trying to slip the cuffs, made her forget the idea of pinning Tex down herself. All that mattered was that Tex _didn’t stop_ , and that she kept at this, her weight stretching over Connie and pressing her into the mattress as she kissed Connie hard and deep, the taste of metal spreading over Connie’s tongue until it was all that Connie could ever imagine tasting.

Finally, Connie couldn’t hold back any more, and cried out into Tex’s mouth, yanking at the cuffs and rolling her hips up into Tex’s hands as she came. Tex’s fingers kept at it until Connie was crashing down from the high, whimpering into Tex’s mouth.

Tex pulled away finally, smirking.

A hand pressed against her cheek. “Feel better?” Tex said lowly.

Connie smiled up at her lazily, finally catching the release of the cuffs to free herself. The tightness in her muscles from earlier was gone, replaced by a solidity that Tex was good at helping her find.

“Much,” Connie said. She scowled when she noticed the thin red lines on her wrists. “You owe me for this,” she said.

“I’ll let you tie me up later,” Tex said dismissively, as if she didn’t know how the thought made heat pool in Connie’s stomach again. “But right now, I think _you_ owe _me,_ Shadow Girl.”

Connie glanced down at Tex’s damp panties and grinned.

“I suppose I do,” Connie admitted before rolling onto her stomach. As Tex’s fingers curled in her hair in a way that pretty much guaranteed Connie would be hoping for round two, she moved her head between Tex’s thighs and set to work.


End file.
